Neopets: The Life of Portableunshine
by Charles Maybeck
Summary: If this was a book I think it would be turned into a movie. It's very good. It's about a man named portablesunshine as he goes on a journey. Please read it and write a review. I want to see your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Birth of Dungmirror

Hello. My name is portablesunshine. Neopets is the imagination of everyone in the world. Almost every child in the world plays Neopets. There are over 1,000,000,000 stories of Neopets. I'm going to tell you one of them. This is the story of portablesunshine.

The beginning of this story begins in Neopia. When portablesunshine was born, his parents died from the Snowager. The Snowager is a powerful monster that keeps food, money, and other things in his dungeon. He just sleeps and if people disturb him…he eats them. Portablesunshine's parents had no neopoints (np) (in Neopia neopoints is the same thing as money) to survive. They didn't have any jobs. So the only way to get money was to sneak in the Snowager's dungeon. Unfortunately it didn't work out.

Portablesunshine was left in an adoption center until a man named marthman adopted him. Portablesunshine loved marthman as much as anyone's parents. Until one day, portablesunshine was old enough to move out of his house and have his own Neopet. He went to the Neopets Station where people get there own Neopet.

There was so many to choose. Some were restricted or unlimited to pick. Portablesunshine didn't know which one to pick. Then he saw it. A Techo was the perfect one for him!

_A red one would be perfect,_ he thought.

So he picked it. He wanted to name it something funny. Not something bad, though. So he named it the silliest thing he ever thought.

_Dungmirror_, he thought.

So he asked the man in control of the place that he wanted a red Techo.

"Are you sure?" he said, "This Neopet will be added to your journey."

"I'm sure," said portablesunshine.

"Ok, it'll take a couple of minutes. Once you get it you will get 200 np for this," said the man.

"I can't wait!" said portablesunshine.

A few minutes later his Techo came. It was a baby, red, male Techo.

"Come here, Dungmirror!" said portablesunshine.

It went over to him.

"Me hungry!" Dungmirror said.

"I'll get you food in just a second Dungmirror!" portablesunshine said.

"When you get your first Neopet you get to have your newbie pack, so your newbie pack will be sent to you in 5 hours," said the man.

"Ok," said portablesunshine.

So portablesunshine continued his journey across Neopia.

"Hey, Dungmirror, where do you want to go?" said portablesunshine.

"Faerieland!" said Dungmirror.

"Then Faerieland it is!"

So Dungmirror and portablesunshine traveled by Lutari plane. (a Lutari plane is a plane that people travel with in Neopia. It's the fastest plane in Neopia. Usually gets to its destination in minutes) When they got there Dungmirror wanted to go to Poogle Races.

"Ok, Dungmirror. I'm gonna go place my bets! I'll be right back!" said portablesunshine.

"Ok," said Dungmirror.

Portablesunshine bet 50 np. Then he came back.

"Let's watch the race now!" said portablesunshine.

So portablesunshine and Dungmirror watched the races. Unfortunately, they lost.

"Don't worry, Dungmirror, we still have 150 np!" said portablesunshine.

So after that portablesunshine and Dungmirror visited Healing Springs. The Healing Springs was a place where you get free healing potions or if you're lucky she heals all of your Neopets.

So when they went there a magical mermaid said, "Welcome!"

Portablesunshine asked her to heal there Neopet so she did.

So far portablesunshine and Dungmirror have explored to Faerieland, Poogle Race, and the Healing Springs.

"If there was only a way to get money," said portablesunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cadgetta

So Portablesunshine and Dungmirror were looking for a way to get money. They already got 200 np. It's just that they only had 250 np.

"I'm starving! Face it, Dad, we can't find anything," said Dungmirror. Dungmirror was getting the hang of talking.

"We gotta keep looking!" said Portablesunshine.

Portablesunshine checked his mail. (Portablesunshine had a handheld machine that looks and sees if you have any mail. Its called Neomail)

_Ring! _Said the Neomail.

"Hey, I got some mail!" said Portablesunshine.

"Well, go ahead read it!" said Dungmirror.

"It's from a man named Bageera. It says, 'I see you're low on money. I can help that. We can make a shop together. When you get an item you don't want or want to put in your shop just come over to me and I'll put it in. You just tell me what price you want it to be. So what do you say?'"

"Yes! WRITE YES!!!" said Dungmirror.

"Fine! Fine!" said Portablesunshine.

So Portablesunshine pressed reply and wrote Yes. A while later Bageera wrote back and said, '**What will be the name?**' Portablesunshine thought of a good name.

'**Cadgetta,'** Portablesunshine wrote. (you pronounce Cadgetta as Cu-je-ta)

'**Strange name**,' wrote Bageera, '**but it'll work.'**

'**Where will it be located?**' wrote Portablesunshine.

'**Neopia Central in the marketplace,'** wrote Bageera.

'**Ok, bye!**,' wrote Portablesunshine.

"That's good!" said Dungmirror.

"So when ever we get an item we don't want we can put it in our shop," said Portablesunshine

"I want to go to Coltzan's Shrine!" said Dungmirror.

"Ok, Dungmirror," said Portablesunshine.

So they went to the Coltzan's Shrine. Right when Dungmirror approached the Coltzan's Shrine he felt a tingly feeling in his spine.

"_I am the Coltzan's Shrine. Step forward_," said the Coltzan's Shrine.

Dungmirror and Portablesunshine stepped forward. All of a sudden 1,000 np came out of the ground.

"Whoa!" said Portablesunshine, "It's all ours, Dungmirror!"

"We're rich! We're rich!" exclaimed Dungmirror.

The Next Day

Dungmirror and Portablesunshine went to there shop. They found a bitten apple and a giant jelly the other day. They really didn't need it. Dungmirror was stuffed because they went to a fancy restaurant.

"What price?" said Bageera.

"10 np for the bitten apple and 50 np for the giant jelly," instructed Portablesunshine.

"Great," said Bageera.

Portablesunshine and Dungmirror left to underwater fishing.

"I hope we sell great," said Portablesunshine.

"We did put the prices cheap, didn't we? I mean a giant jelly for 50 np. Pretty cheap," said Dungmirror. Dungmirror caught a rotten old left sandal.

"Why do people even put there sandal's in the water? It's really annoying. The only things I've caught are rotten old right or left sandals!" said Dungmirror.

"I don't know some people in Neopia just like to put sandals in the water or something. Anyways, I hope we do really well in our shop," said Portablesunshine.

"Like I said, our prices our cheap! Our shop will do fine! Let's just relax and stop thinking about our shop," said Dungmirror.

"You're right I should just stop thinking about it. We'll check on it tomorrow," said Portablesunshine.

"Good, now let me fish. I want my fishing level higher," said Dungmirror.

"Sure," said Portablesunshine.

So Portablesunshine and Dungmirror left after they were done fishing then they went to Movie Mountain and saw a movie. Bageera was doing fine at the shop. He let everybody know about the shop. So everything was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yorckyoyo

Portablesunshine and Dungmirror went to check on the shop.

"I hope somebody bought something," said Portablesunshine.

"If somebody bought both of our things then we get 60 np. We need to put more items in our shop," said Dungmirror.

"Yeah, like some of the fish that we caught!" said Portablesunshine.

"Sure, but not the Scrawnyfish. I love those," said Dungmirror.

"Ok."

So Portablesunshine and Dungmirror went over to Bageera and asked.

"Yes, somebody bought both," said Bageera.

"Yes!" said Portablesunshine.

"Do you want to go to your shop till and get your np?" said Bageera.

"Yes, please."

Portablesunshine went to his shop till (where you get your money when somebody buys something) and got his 60 np.

"Now we have 860 np, Dungmirror!" said Portablesunshine.

"I'm starving, dad! Can we eat somewhere?" said Dungmirror.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"A Bit of This and That! I heard that place is awesome!"

"Ok, then A Bit of This and That it is!

So Portablesunshine and Dungmirror went to A Bit of This and That and had a BIG meal. It was great food. It sounds that Dungmirror was right.

"That was really good!" said Portablesunshine.

"I love that place! Let's go to it again sometime!" said Dungmirror.

"Sure."

1 week later

Portablesunshine and Dungmirror were really great friends and had a great week. The only problem that bothered Portablesunshine was that he really needed a human friend. A Neo-Friend is what they call it in Neopia. He saw other people everywhere in the week talking to someone or battling in the battle dome (which will happen later) or Neomailing each other. Portablesunshine wanted to do that, too.

Later, Portablesunshine saw a young man walk by him. He had no Neo-Friend and was walking alone with a Green Kougra. Portablesunshine walked up to him.

"Hi! My name's Portablesunshine!" said Portablesunshine nervously.

"Hello, my name's Yorckyoyo!" said Yorckyoyo also nervously.

"So what's your Neopet called?"

"FralickNeo."

"That's a cool name!"

"What's your pet's name?"

"Dungmirror."

"That's a…great name."

"I just wanted to name him something silly."

"I have another Neopet it's just at my Neo-Home."

"What's a Neo-Home?"

"You don't have a Neo-Home?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's just like a real home only it's in Neopia. You have to have one. But you have to have 1,500 np to buy a normal one. If you want to buy the best one it costs 13,000."

"Wow. 13,000 np! That's a lot!"

"I know. You should see my house it's pretty cool."

"Sure, I'll put that on my calendar!"

Portablesunshine wrote down _Go over to see Yorckyoyo's house._ on March 16 on his calendar. He had a calendar in his Neomail.

"I'll go to your house on March 16," said Portablesunshine.

"Cool."

"Hey, I was wondering if I can put you on my Neo-Friend list? So I can Neomail you more."

"Sure."

Portablesunshine got his Neomail and was ready to type some letters.

"What's your name again?" said Portablesunshine.

"Yorckyoyo."

"How do you spell it?"

"Y-O-R-C-K-Y-O-Y-O."

"Ok, I have you on it. You have to accept it, though."

"Ok, just a sec."

Yorckyoyo got his Neomail and went to his Neo-Friend list.

"There, I accepted it. Now we're officially Neo-Friends."

"All right, cool! I'll see you later!"

"Ok!"

So Portablesunshine finally got a Neo-Friend. He went over to Dungmirror.

"What was that all about?" asked Dungmirror.

"I wanted a Neo-Friend so I made friends with a person named Yorckyoyo. He seems very nice."

"Oh, so you're getting a Neo-Friend? Be careful, though because sometimes Neo-Friends aren't really nice and can turn on you. But that happens only once and a while."

"Don't worry. I know this one won't."

So Portablesunshine and Dungmirror continued there journey.

4


End file.
